The present invention relates to data transfers between a host device and a storage medium.
Memory controllers are used for transferring data between a host device and a non-volatile semiconductor memory device. A single data transfer cycle between the host device and the memory device is referred to as a data phase. The completion of a host device""s request to transfer data may involve multiple data phases. The completion of a data phase requires a memory controller to perform actions that are in accordance with a host interface protocol. Some host interface protocols allow the exchange of data using data phases comprising relatively large data units (e.g., blocks) that are multiples of the basic fundamental data unit (e.g., sector) used by the memory device for storing data. The implementation of a data phase comprising these relatively larger data units has traditionally required intervention of the controller microprocessor after the transfer of each fundamental unit contained in a larger data unit. Since each read or write operation may comprise a large number of fundamental units, such read or write operation may require a large number of microprocessor interventions. A large number of microprocessor interventions is time consuming and can therefore increase the time needed to complete a read or write operation in connection with the memory device. This problem may be alleviated by employing a faster microprocessor. Such solution, however, may not be very cost effective. Therefore there exists a need for systems and methods for solving these and other problems associated with transferring data between a host and device and a memory device.
The present invention relates to systems and methods for transferring data between a host device and a storage medium. In this regard, an embodiment of one such method includes receiving from the host device a command to transfer data between the host device and a storage medium, storing in a first register a value that is correlated to a number of second data units contained in a first data unit, and storing in a second register a value for tracking a number of second data units that are transferred between the host device and a buffer.
An embodiment of a system for transferring data between a host device and a storage medium includes a host interface that receives from the host device a command to transfer data between the host device and a storage medium, a buffer that temporarily stores data that is transferred between the host device and the storage medium, a first register that stores a value that is correlated to a number of second data units contained in a first data unit, and a second register that stores a value for tracking a number of second data units that are transferred between the host device and the buffer.